


Her Ex

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: When April's ex girlfriend shows back up to Pawnee, Ann feels nothing but jealousy.





	1. The warning

April sat on her phone.

Ann was upstairs putting the kids to sleep.

Then the strangest thing happened. April got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown number: Hey.

April: Do I know you?

Unknown number: Yes. It's Jess. Jess Arnold.

April: Holy shit! Jess! It's really you?

Unknown number: Yeah. I'm stopping by Pawnee in a few weeks. I was wondering if we could hang out while I'm there.

April: Yeah totally.

April shut her phone off.

Her ex was going to be visiting her.  _Okay, now it's time to panic._


	2. Coming clean

It was about 1 am now.

April and Ann got to bed.

April kept staring off to space. Her hands where shaking.

Ann looked at her. "Are you okay?"

April tried to speak. "I'm o- o- kay."

"What happened when I was up stairs putting the kids to sleep?" Ann asked, trying out what was wrong with her girlfriend.

"I got a text message," April managed to say.

Ann raised an eyebrow. "What kind of text message?"

"It's hard to explain."

"From who then?" Ann asked.

"Jess Arnold, my ex girlfriend," April said.


End file.
